


In My Head

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: A scenario based on the song "In My Head" by Ariana Grande. With fluff at the end. Implied smut but nothing graphic. Probably similar to a pg-13 rating. Some angst but ends in fluff of course.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 6





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is good or not. But posting it here anyways. I barely proofread this.
> 
> I don't think my writing is good enough but just incase don't rec my stuff on tiktok. Don't rec people’s stuff without their permission. Especially on tiktok.
> 
> I repeat you shouldn't rec people's stuff on tiktok without their permission.

When you first met Tooru Oikawa you thought he was perfect. Almost too perfect and you had this picture perfect version of him painted in your head. He was charming, friendly, intelligent and an overall nice guy. Not only was he a professional athlete but he had the looks of a god. 

He had you in constant awe, wondering how his hair, skin, personality always seemed so perfect. He was a people pleaser too, always with a cheeky smile keeping everyone entertained. 

And when the two of you first got together he was even more irresistible in bed. You could spend hours tangled up in his sheets. You were at the center of his attention and in his bedroom, he knew exactly how to move you, touch you, and kiss you. 

It was heaven, and he was your angel. 

You had heard whisperings though, from the occasional girls. That Oikawa was more of a demon than an angel. Someone, who if you weren’t careful, was going to leave you high and dry. 

And sure enough, you soon realized that perhaps your original perception of Oikawa wasn’t quite accurate. The more you got to know him the more he seemed to pull away. You weren’t one to push though, some people just needed more time to open up and for someone as seemingly perfect as him, you were willing to wait. 

Tensions rose though and sure enough things hit their peak. 

“Tooru, whats wrong? Why won’t you tell me what’s stressing you out? What’s the point of dating if you aren’t going to let me be there for you.” 

“Everything’s perfect, y/n, back off would you?”

And there was that word again. Perfect, perfect, perfect. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” you spat out. “You disappear for days on end. You look stressed. You keep snapping at me. Why won’t you let me help? You don’t have to be perfect all the time. You know that right?”

“Would you just leave me alone? It’s none of your business.” he hissed back. Giving you a completely uninterested and spiteful glare. 

“None of my business” you mumbled out, “Fine.” you turned your back on him quickly walking out of the living room and towards the front door. You could feel the tears pooling in your eyes as you blurrily stared at your shoes, stumbling to put them on. You bit your lip hard trying to choke back the bubble of pain you felt rising up in your chest. You didn’t want Oikawa to see you crying and what was the point in staying if it was none of your business. 

“Y/n, wait. Wait, don’t go.” He said as he came and crouched down next to you. “I’m sorry. Please I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’ll do better. I’ll try harder.” He wrapped his arms around your frame pulling you into his chest with you now sitting between his legs on the floor. 

The sobs started bubbling out of your chest as you gripped his shirt. “You don’t have to try harder Tooru, I just want you to talk to me about what’s bothering you.”

“Shhh, I know.” he whispered out. “Don’t cry. I’m just scared, Y/n. What if... What if you realize I’m not enough?” He buried himself into your neck. His grip tightening around your body. 

“Tooru, you’re already enough. And even if you weren’t I don’t care about any of that. I just want you to be you.” You turned to face him reaching your arms up and holding his face in your palms. “I’ll love you regardless.” 

He leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“Okay, y/n. Let’s talk. Let’s talk now ok. I love you too and I want this to work.” He leaned forward again kissing one eye, and then moving over to the next. Reaching his hands up to your face to wipe away the tear stains on your cheeks. “I’ll answer any question you have.”

And answer them he did. 

END


End file.
